Itunes Challenge Janto
by Janto.Girl
Summary: 10 shuffle songs on my Itunes applied to Janto by my interpretation. :


ITunes Fic Challenge- Torchwood.

_"1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your iPod and put it on shuffle.<br>3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over.  
>4. Do ten, then post them."<em>

_Disclaimer: Don't own the songs, artist or characters except for 3 kids.  
>(jack &amp; Ianto have twins in a few drabbles and Rhys and Gwen have a kid too).<em>

_Yes, I have a weir mix of music on my Ipod, especially that last one. ;) _

1) **Fly- Nicki Minaj ft Rihanna.**

He wouldn't let anyone hold him down, not now.  
>Sure, he was alone, left here while the others left- while Jack left. All he ever wanted was to mean something to Jack, surely that wasn't too much to ask?<br>Gwen had been suffocating, thinking she knew better than anyone, thinking back on it now, he realised she may have done.

That was the past, the old him. The new him was here, now, sitting in the pouring rain where no one could see the tears spilt from his eyes. He would be different... he would win, survive, conquer and rise. Rise above it all, above Gwen, above Jack and most of all above the Doctor.

Get ready for it Torchwood.

2)** Crazy For You- JLS**

The light streamed through the windows revealing the mess of last night argument. Clothes, plates and glass lay all over the floor.

He hated this, all of it! He knew they had something, despite the way they treated each other... there was something there. But when times got hard, they fought against each other, stormed out leaving one both men angry.

In the cold light of day, when one man comes to face the other, the craziness they acted upon the night before washes away, because sure... they fought, but really, who didn't?

3)** Just Like a Pill- Pink**

Jack lay on his back on the floor of the console room thinking about his actions. He hadn't moved for the last eight hours. It had been a huge shock reviving without Ianto there. He'd become accustomed to the welsh vowels soothing him back to the real world.

He knew it was his fault, he was desperate for his answers so he ran to the nearest information source when he got the chance. He never expected to feel so bad... so ill. The Doctor had a different effect on him now, it was strange, scary and all Jack wanted was his team- his Ianto.

"Doc, I can't stay. I depended on you too long, like a drug I guess. All I know is that my prescriptions changed... take me home?"

4)**Sing for the moment- Eminem**

Steven lay dead at the centre of the podium, while he looked on. He hadn't meant it to end like this, Alice hated him. He could see why, he hated himself at that moment in time. Seven- his grandson, 'soldier'. Jack could see the worship in the young boy's eyes; he could see how much the child copied him.  
>He wasn't a menace, he wasn't. He tried to kid himself every day as he looked into the mirror. He should have been a great dad to Alice; he should have dealt with her homework when he had the chance, instead of the Torchwood mission he had taken on at the time.<p>

He was glad Steven wasn't here to mimic him anymore; worshiping someone like Captain Jack Harkness would never have been good for him.

Leaving Earth was the best thing Jack ever did, he knew the tall tales that would become his legacy. People would remember him though the ages, follow his adventures and eventually they would come to hate him too.

5)** What's My name? – Rihanna ft drake **

Ianto lay there on a pile of his and Jacks clothes sweat dripping off his exhausted body. Jack was the best challenge he had ever come across, he knew how to work Ianto until the Welshman screamed.

He knew his insecurities were piling up, stacked so high in his brain that some of them spilled over during more heated moments.

Jack had stopped and laughed at him when he'd let out the growl of 'What's my name'. Ianto wasn't sure if Jack knew why he wanted his lover to say his name throughout sex, neither did he care.

Jack and Ianto would never do the whole romance side of things; Ianto would never get to just be there, in Jacks arms. This was the most re-assurance he could give himself that being there for now was good enough.

6)** Lips of an angel- Hinder**

The mobile rung loudly though the bedroom of the flat. Ianto stirred but stayed soundly asleep while the older man reached for the phone and moved out of bed simultaneously.

The caller ID showed the word: Gwen.

Jack quickly moved into the living room answering the call as quietly as he could. He spoke softly to the woman on the other side of the phone; he tried to sooth her as she cried about her arguments with Rhys. Jack bit his lip, he cared for Ianto, so deeply that he had been on his best behaviour for so long but Gwen, she was his weakness. Every word she spoke made him want her but he knew he couldn't have her but she made things so hard.

Finally climbing back into bed, Jack kissed Ianto on the top of the head, turning his back to the other man knowing his dreams would be unfaithful. It was so late, too late.

7) **Toy Soldiers- Eminem**

Gwen, Tosh, Owen, Martha, Mickey... they were all dead, everyone was gone.

He didn't know how to deal with any of this, death he was used to... but handling; death, a grieving lover, a grieving best friend and children was unbelievably hard.

The battle was won- of course it was they're not Torchwood for no reason, but this... it didn't even seem like it was worth it. None of them knew what they would face today; none of them knew this would be the last day they would live.

Things had to change; they couldn't go on like this, there was so much more at stake now.

Rhys held his tiny daughter in his arms, tears silently running down his face while Ianto soothed his twins. Jack locked himself up in his office, he was used to this and he knew how to deal with the pain. He knew he would eventually loose everyone, even his beautiful sons & Ianto.

Bit by bit, they were torn apart and although they won the battles, the war would never be over.

8) **Your Song- Ellie Golding **

Love. The concept so hard for this ancient man to grasp. He loved and lost people all the time but somehow this was different.

What he felt now, it was more than plain love, it was the burning in his chest each time he say those blue-green eyes, the pride that swelled so much inside him because of the younger man and the deep desire he had to become a better man.

No this wasn't plain love, this was Ianto... and Ianto would always have a part of Jack that nobody else would ever get.

9) **Kiss Me thru the phone- Soulja Boy ft Sammie.**

London and Cardiff were too far from each other. Cardiff was quiet and lonely while London was loud active and busy as ever. Cardiff could die down and sleep by 10pm while London was awake and alive 'till gone 3am.

Ianto was awoken from his sleep by the high pitched giggle of a small child that jack had set his ring tone to. The caller ID was the Captain himself.

"Captain, nice of you to call in, however, it is currently 3.30 am. No, don't interrupt, listen and listen well. You have only been on this course for two days, and I deem that too short of a time to call me- WAKE me at gone 3 in the morning for phone sex. So no; i will not tell you what I'm wearing neither will I tell you any intimate details about what my hands are doing at this point in time. Night Jack."

The phone snapped shut and fell to the bed desk.

10)**Friday- Rebecca Black**

"Hey, hey Ianto?"

"Yes Jack?"

"What day is it?"

"Sir?"

"(8) ITS FRIDAY, FRIDAY (8) "

Ianto cut the comms. This was hell! Jack had let the kids control YouTube last night. Two 3 year olds should NEVER be allowed to show their childish father songs ever again. Cody and Charlie sat at the foot of Ianto's desk looking up wide eyed at their Tad.

"Guys, why don't we go tell Auntie Tosh and Uncle Owen what day it is?"

Ianto would not suffer this god awful song going round his head on his own.


End file.
